1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a language learning machine and more particularly to an electronic language learning machine of the type in which words such as English words stored in a memory can be displayed in alphabetical letters by means of input keys.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic machines for teaching or learning language are already known in the art. One example of such known electronic machines is an English language learning machine comprising a memory having a number of English words stored therein. Any of the stored words can be read out from the memory and displayed on a display part. However, additional information relating to the displayed word and useful for learning can not be displayed at all in the known language learning machine.